


Flirting Dangerously

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2019 : Bonus Round 4 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Flirting, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, Team Dynamics, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:I could strangle youYou aren't tall enoughYou've sunk low enough for me to reach-undineboy (When you piss off your short friend)"





	Flirting Dangerously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stariceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/gifts).

> I automatically linked this post with LevYaku so here have some !

Kuroo said that it was always the vice-captain’s job to train the newbies but Morisuke knew he was full of shit. He had probably taken one look at the giant foreigner-looking ball of energy and thought “Nope !”, not that Morisuke really blamed him. Gone were his illusions of fully enjoying and making the best out of his last year of club because now, he spent most of his free time babysitting the silver-haired boy.  
  
Haiba Lev was, to put it mildly, a piece of work. With his day-dreaming, loud mouth and overall inability to properly evaluate the distance between his body and the ball, it didn’t look like he was going to be the Ace any time soon. However if Morisuke had to be completely honest, it was not all that bad, really. For all of his bad side, the new starter was earnest, hard-working and honest to a fault, all kind of qualities that had made it hard for him to dislike the guy until now.  
  
“What did you just say ?”  
  
His voice was low, jerking with the repressed anger but could clearly be heard in the gym with the complete silence that had fallen. From behind him, he could clearly feel his fellow teammates gesturing at Lev not to answer.  
  
He couldn’t tell whether he was happy or not that he did.  
  
Lev, on the other hand, looked _delighted_ to repeat himself.  
  
“You’re so tiny ! I wonder how the other teams can concentrate with such a cute face in front of them !”  
  
“I’m gonna kill him.”  
  
Multiple strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around him when he started walking towards the oblivious first-year.  
  
“Don’t do this, Yaku. You’re so close to graduating and getting into the university of your dreams.”  
  
“Yeah, don’t throw it all out for some newbie who can’t even return a clean serve.”  
  
But all of those fell on deaf ears.  
  
“Gonna wrap my hands around that neck and laugh as his soul leaves his body.”  
  
That seemed to catch Lev’s attention.  
  
“Aww, Yaku-san’s little hands that don’t even make up half of the ball when he holds it !”  
  
The grip around him tightened as he took a step forward.  
  
“How can he still move like this ?”  
  
“There’s a lot of spite in such a small body.”  
  
Morisuke promptly stomped on Kuroo’s foot who instantly let go of him. Kenma let out a chuckle.  
  
As he got in front of the offender, Lev leaned in, even bending his knees and Morisuke quirked an eyebrow, confused.  
  
“Why are you doing that ?”  
  
The first year had the nerve to grin, so close as he was to death’s doorstep.  
  
“So that you could reach.”  
  
The slapping sound resonated before the angry footsteps of the libero did leaving the gym.  
  
He was joined, unsurprisingly or not depending on the point of view, by Kuroo.  
  
“So, are you done pouting ? Lev wants to know when his teacher will come back from war.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure that if I come back, he won’t make it out of this gym alive.”  
  
“Scary. Lev really must be a masochist.”  
  
“Wait, what ?”  
  
Confusion met bewilderment.  
  
“Dude, you’re joking right ? Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed ?”  
  
“Noticed what.”  
  
“God, he didn’t.”  
  
“You better tell me now before I decide to murder you instead.”  
  
Kuroo laughed.  
  
“Better not say that in front of Lev or he might get jealous.”  
  
“Why would he ?”  
  
“Because he’s into you, dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
